Insane Pleasure and Violet Beauty
by Fuzzy Snickerdoodle
Summary: He looked up at her, his eyes no longer normal. The pupil and whites of his eyes were now pitch black, leaving nothing of the sweet boy he'd been only a few seconds ago. Sophie gasped, trying to push him off of her but he wasn't going anywhere. "So now you're scared of me?" He asked. He pressed down on top of her and raised her arms up, pinning them above her.
1. Crazy

Chapter One

Crazy

"Crazy,

Crazy for feelings for lonely.

I'm crazy,

Crazy for feeling so blue.

I knew you'd love me

As long as you wanted

And one day you'd leave me

For somebody new.

Crazy,

Crazy for thinking

That my love could hold you.

I'm crazy for thinking that my love could hold you.

I'm crazy for trying and crazy for crying

And I'm crazy for loving you."

"Sophie!" A yell from down stairs startled the young girl awake. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and her sheets were tangled around her pale legs. 'It's the house', she told herself. Ever since they moved in she started having horrible nightmare. She remembered nothing but black eyes and sharp teeth from them when she woke up and she was left with the chill of it on the back of her neck.

Sophie untangled herself from her sheets and made her way into the bathroom. As soon as her toes hit the plush purple carpet, she felt a tad better. The time on the clock above the mirror read 6:12. That gave her a few minutes until Matt got there and then a whole other hour until school started.

Matthew Pennington was her best friend and perhaps the most privileged teen in town besides Kane. Pennington was a wealthy name and Matt wasn't happy that people treated him differently because of it. But Sophie thought that even without the name he would be flocked by girls anyway. Sophie was pretty, she'd admit that to herself, but people never gave her a second glance unless she was with Matty. He stood about 5'11'' with dark brown hair and eyes that matched. He was truly the definition of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. It made many people wonder why he stuck with her and sometimes she wondered herself. Maybe because she was almost invisible to people and he wished to be too. Sophie shook herself. No, Matty was her friend and he loved her, that's all there was to it. She sighed and turned on the shower.

There was a small plop on the floor as Sophie stripped off her shorts and t-shirt. She felt relived to be in the shower. Her nightmare had left her tired and sore, but all she could remember from them were black eyes. Monsters, she thought to herself. Why was she dreaming about monsters? As she was washing her hair there was a knock on the door which meant that Matt was there to pick her up. She finished quickly, not wanting to make him wait on her. Sophie pulled on her undergarments and a pair of shorts. She was about to pull her top on when she paused. Dark purple bruises covered her stomach and arms. Tenderly, she touched a big purple mark on her side.

"Come on Princess, we haven't got all day." Matt's voice said through the door.

She stared at the bruises, as if in a trance. She touched each one of them, wondering where they had come from. She gasped, taking sight on the bruises on her wrists. It looked like someone had tied her up and it happened to leave a bruise on her. She suddenly felt sick. She'd never had bruises like these. The biggest bruise she had was when she fell off her bike when she was ten, but these... It looked like someone had hit her. Sophie gripped the counter, hyperventilating.

"Sophie?" Matt must've heard her gasp. He never used her real name unless it was something serious or if he was angry with her. Sophie closed her eyes and calmed herself. It was nothing. She must have fallen off the bed or something. Bruises didn't just appear out of nowhere.

"Soph.." The bathroom door swung open and there stood her best friend Matthew all done up in his school clothes.

Sophie raised her head and yelped. She grabbed her t-shirt of the bathroom counter and tried to cover herself.

"Sophie.. What the hell?" He yanked her t-shirt away and stared at the bruises she was trying to cover. She fought to get her shirt back, but he swatted her away.

"This isn't exactly the time to be modest, Soph. What happened?" He asked, gently touching the bruises on her wrists.

"It's nothing, Matty." She finally yanked her shirt away from him and pulled it on. "I don't know where they came from, but it's nothing to worry about. I must've fallen off the bed and hit the nightstand or something." She pulled her shirt into place and then pushed her way out of the bathroom.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that you fell off the bed and then hit yourself on the nightstand. You have bruises all over. Soph.."

"Stop, Matt. I said it was nothing. Leave it alone already." Sophie grabbed a jacket from her closet and yanked it on. "Now are you going to stand there or what?" She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked down the stairs, Matthew right behind her.

"Matthew!" Sophie flinched, knowing that sickly sweet voice without having to turn around. Matt looked at her apologetically.

"Soph.." He started, but she cut him off.

"Go. I'll see you later." She said with an eye roll. He sighed and ran off to meet Kyle.

Kyle Evans was not someone that Sophie favored. Kyle had hated Sophie from the first sight of her. Lord only knew why. Sophie hadn't even spoken to the girl before she'd had food dumped all over her with Kyle and her friends laughing in the corner of the café. Kyle had ceased her torture once she had dug her nails into Matty, but she made a point to steal him away every chance she got. Sophie was fine with that, it gave her a little time to herself to think. It was funny in a way. Kyle was the most popular girl and school and Matt was the most popular boy. Maybe he was going to where he needed to be. She knew that had to make his dad happy. Sure, Mr. Pennington loved Sophie, but he still wished that his son hung out with more people instead of just her. She bet that this looked very good for the family. Only, she did feel a bit alone because every day Matt would see her less and less. Sophie shook it off, it was nothing, it didn't matter. Now she needed a way to preoccupy herself until the bell rang.

It was seven now, meaning Sophie had forty minutes until the first bell rang. She sat at a table out front. It was her favorite table since there was a big tree towering over it, but most of the time it was occupied by Kyle and her gang, but since Kyle was somewhere off with Matt that meant the table was vacant for the moment being. Sophie pulled a book from her bag and thumbed it open. The light that shined shined perfectly on her book. That is until someone blocked it.

"Hey!" Sophie yelped, turning around to see who had blocked her only light. Her yell was cut short once her eyes met the green ones belonging to the one and only Kane Galen. He smiled at her, a small crooked smile that twisted her stomach in a way that made her knees weak.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked. Sophie shook her head.

There was much to know about Kane Galen, the first being that, he was the school drug dealer. He had people in such high places that he never got in trouble for dealing on school grounds. Matt might've had people in high places, but Kane's people were always the kind of people you didn't want to know. They were dangerous which was why no one messed with him. He was the kind of person that Matthew told her to stay away from in fear she'd get hurt, but if you ever set eyes on Kane, you'd never had guessed that he was a bad guy. His blond hair hung low over his eyes and he had to constantly push it out of the way so you could see his green eyes. He looked harmless.. If you didn't know any better.

"Whaddya readin'?" He asked.

"Beastly." She said without thinking. It was a middle school read, but she was a sucker for romance.

"Huh, they made that into a movie not long ago right?" He seemed uninterested as he pulled a cigarette out from his pocket. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it. Sophie watched, mesmerized, at the smoke that billowed out of his mouth. She had never smoked a cigarette or even had a drink of alcohol. When Kyle wasn't calling her other mean names, she was Virgin Girl. Sophie, for the life of her, could not figure out why it was such a bad thing to be a virgin… in just about everything, but everyone laughed when Kyle called her that.

"Um, yeah, but nothing beats the book." She said. She bet that he wasn't a virgin in anything. The thought made her blush deeply. Kane scooted a bit closer to her. He smelled of smoke, but underneath that he had a scent all his own. He wasn't looking at her like she was looking at him though. His eyes were glued to her book.

"The only books I ever read are the ones they assign us in class.." He looked up at her through his lashes. "Is this something you'd recommend?" He asked.

"Not unless you're looking for a sappy love story." Sophie said with a shake of her head. Kane shrugged.

"Maybe I am looking for a sappy love story. You shouldn't jump so fast to thinking I wouldn't want to read it." He scooted back into his own space.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I just.. I mean.. You just didn't strike me as the one that'd want to read sappy romance novels. I mean, that's great if you want to. I didn't mean to just.." Kane cut her off with a smile.

"Calm down, Sophie. I was only joking. You're right though, I'm not looking for sappy love stories." He laughed, a sound much like melted sugar. It sure did make Sophie's knees all the weaker.

"I.. Sorry." She said instinctively.

"What would you recommend me to read? Just going off my appearance." He asked. Sophie shrugged.

"I really don't know. I don't read anything _but_ sappy romance novels. Perhaps.. Peeps or maybe the Last Days." She suggested. Kane laughed, obviously knowing the books.

"That seems fair enough. I guess I do give off the vampire novel look."

"I never said that. I just meant that they might fit you. I read them after all and I don't think that I give off the vampire novel look." She said. Kane's eyes did a very slow once over. Sophie's breath caught in her throat.

"No, I guess you don't." He smiled at her. He raised his cigarette up to his mouth and took another deep drag from it. She watched again as smoke flowed from his full lips. He overwhelmed her. From the way he spoke, to the way he held himself, to the way his rough hands grazed her leg, slowing moving up..

"Soph!" Sophie whipped her head around, catching sight of Matthew jogging over towards them. Sophie froze, blushing deep when Kane pulled his hand away from her. He brought his cigarette back up to his mouth. He seemed uninterested now and she silently cursed Matthew. He always had his time with Kyle and the moment she gets attention from a boy, he had to ruin it. She shrugged it off, feeling oddly angry at Matt.

"Hey there Princess." Matt smiled at her, the bright smile faltered once he caught sight of Kane. "Kane. I'm pretty sure smoking is prohibited on campus." Matt sat down next to Sophie, close enough that their arms brushed.

"Matt." Kane inclined his head at the other boy with a smile. "Last time I heard, it wasn't. Not for me anyway." Kane stood up, his hand brushing Sophie's arm. "I'll see you around, eh?" He gave her one last crooked smiled before jogging away.

"The least he could do is not make you smell like an ashtray." Matt muttered.

"Oh, Matty, is someone jealous?" Sophie giggled and threw her arms around Matt's neck, her anger at him and the scene from this morning forgotten. From the look in his eyes, he hadn't forgotten what happened.

"You still owe me an explanation." He said, not returning her hug. Sophie pulled away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you Matty, it's nothing. I don't even remember how they got there. All I remember is that I went to sleep with nice unbruised skin and then when I wake up I look like a Dalmatian. There's nothing to explain, can you please forget about it?" She huffed. She shoved her book back into her bag. She knew why he was so eager for a good explanation. Sophie had had a rough time when her father died and had resorted to… hurting herself. That was a year ago and since then Sophie hadn't touched her skin with a razor or a hot hair clip. She never even got the feeling that she wanted to. He knew that.

"Then can you please explain why you were talking to Kane Galen?"

"Matty.." She put her bag over her arm and stood. Matt grabbed her arm, looking up at her with guarded eyes.

"Sophie, I told you that guy was dangerous. If people see you with him they'll think you're.. Involved with him. That could get you really hurt." There it was, that angry parental tone he gave her when he was disappointed in her. Lately it seemed like he was more of a dad than her best friend.

"Yes, Matty, I understand. You don't have to be worried about me 'being involved' with him. I'm pretty sure you scared him away with the whole 'I big man, you small man'. I'm not a child Matt, you need to let me figure out for myself who to trust instead of you picking for me." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "Besides, last time I heard, Kyle wasn't exactly the nicest person in this school either."

"Soph.. That's different." He muttered.

"Is it? It didn't seem too different when she shoved me in the pool last year. That's the only reason people even know who I am. I'll forever be remember as the girl who got thrown into the pool or the girl who 'plays with food' Please tell me you didn't forget that Kyle is the girl that made my life a living hell." Sophie stood again and left Matt with a frown on his face.

'That bastard left me.' Sophie thought to herself. She was standing in the half empty parking lot, searching for Matt's car. When she didn't spot it in its usual place she had to assume that he'd left without her. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She swore when it went to voicemail after two rings.

"Matt, you better have a good reason as to why you left me at the school asshole." She hung up with another curse. He couldn't be mad because of what happened that morning could he? She sighed. If she started walking now..

"Hey Soph, need a ride?"

Sophie looked up at the car that had seemed to just appear there. She bent down, looking through the passenger window. Mr. Kane Galen sat in the driver's seat, a wide smile on his face.

"Yes. That'd be great." She answered. Kane leaned over and shoved the door open for her. Sophie climbed into the car, thankful that Kane saved her from the ten mile walk to her house.

"So, where's your house?" Kane asked, turning down his radio.

"Oh, um, it's in Shadow Creek. It's a little brick house with a tan van in front." Sophie stammered.

"Huh, my buddy used to live there before he got put in jail." Kane said. Sophie gasped. Everyone that lived there was supposed to get a background check before moving in. It scared her that someone like that had lived there, but then again Kane had said he was a friend. She clutched her bag closer to her.

"Sophie, I was kidding." Kane glanced over at her. "About him living in your neighborhood. He did get arrested though. You live in a good neighborhood, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Oh," Sophie blushed and turned to look out the window. She didn't know how to feel about Kane. He was a big ball of mystery that she wanted to dig her nails into. No one knew much about him except what all the rumors said, but she couldn't help but not believe any of them. He seemed so nice.

"What are those?" Kane asked, pulling Sophie from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She looked at him and he nodded down at her arms. She looked down where her jacket had slid up. Her arms where covered in bruises and scars. She bit her lip.

"Sorry. It's none of my business." He muttered. Sophie slid her jacket back into place. The car stopped and she realized that they were outside of her house.

"Kane?" Sophie's heart beat a mile a minute. This wasn't a time to be brave, but she wanted to know him. She didn't care if Matt got bent out of shape about it. If he was so mad, he could leave her for Kyle.

"Hmm?"

"Do you.. Do you want it to be your business?" She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to look at him and she was sure that her face was as red as a tomato.

"Do you think that's smart? I'm no Pennington." She looked at him then, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"So? Why does that matter?" She clutched her bag closer to herself.

"It doesn't. Your buddy doesn't much like me and I'd hate to break up a friendship."

"I don't care. I want.. to be your friend Kane. It's totally fine if you don't want to be mine, but.. I only have Matt and he's with Kyle most of the time."

"So, I'm your replacement? Look, you seem real sweet Sophie, but I don't have friends because I don't want them. It's not like I haven't had people try, I just don't play well with others." He smirked.

"Oh," She said, her heart sinking. "Okay. Um, thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Sophie couldn't have gotten out of the car any faster. Rejection didn't feel nice. She couldn't imagine what he would've said to her if she suggested they date. God, she thought to herself, I'm so stupid. She ran inside and slammed the door behind her. This was just a perfect day.

"I want ice-cream." She muttered to herself.

It was around five when she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself. She'd spend two good hours in the living room watching romantic comedies and eating ice-cream. She's gotten a call from her mom at four saying that she was staying at the office a little later today and not to wait up for her. Now, she couldn't even whine to her mom about what happened.

"You're a stupid girl, Sophie." She told herself. With a sigh, she stood up and went to put her almost empty ice-cream in the freezer. She was just about to go upstairs and do her homework when there was a knock on the front door. She groaned, not in the mood for company, no matter who it was.

Turned out that it was Matt.

"Wait! Let me explain!" He blurted as Sophie tried to slam the door in his face.

"I have homework." She muttered. She really didn't want to hear how he'd gotten tied up with Kyle. Or tied down, she didn't care. Sophie was a forgiving person, but the fact that he blew her off for someone that she didn't like pissed her off to no end.

"Sophie, please." He pleaded. Sophie bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was sit there and listen to his excuse. The fact was that he'd left her at the school without so much as a warning.

"Fine, come in." She stepped out of the way and all but slammed the door behind him.

"She practically dragged me to her house Sophie!" He exclaimed, going into the living room. He sat heavily on the sofa and Sophie sat down on the chair, not wanting to be friendly with him just yet.

"I'm listening," She muttered, urging him to continue.

"She wanted me to help her with the party she's having tomorrow. I told her I had to pick you up and she said not to worry about it, so I didn't."

"Okay, let me get something straight. A girl who hates my guts for no reason tells you not to worry about something relating me, so you don't worry about it?"

"Well, when you put it that way-" He sputtered. Sophie cut him off with a look.

"What were you thinking? Jesus, Matty, you left me at the school knowing damn well I didn't have a ride home. You're lucky Kane offered to give me a lift. Seriously, in the three years I've known you, you've never done this to me. It sucks and it pissed me off." It was rarely that Sophie got angry. It was even rarer that she got angry at Matt. It ticked her off that she was cast to the side because of Kyle. It ticked her off more because she'd made a fool of herself because he left her.

"Sophie! You don't understand. She seduced me!" Even distraught Matt still looked handsome. He was having a hard time finding something to do with his hands, so he continuously ran them through his hair, making it stick up in an adorable way. If Matt wasn't her friend, Sophie would have been reduced to a puddle of teenage girl at his feet. She did have a hard time not finding him attractive. Best friend or no, it was obvious this boy had good looks going for him, but Sophie wasn't keen on forgiving him just because he was hot.

"You're right," She said, splaying her hands out in front of her in mock surrender. "I don't understand."

"Soph.." He started, but she talked over him.

"Look, I'm not mad. Not really, anyway. Like I said, it sucks being cast off like that. I wouldn't expect you to understand that, but.. Jesus, Matty, it really hurt me. I may not be your only friend, but you're mine and I put so much trust into it guess I didn't expect it to hurt this much and I've got to admit it's not a big deal. I don't know Matt. I know I'm replaceable or whatever, but you're my best friend like it or not." Sophie flushed, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't like having to explain herself to him, wasn't that why he was here? To explain himself to her?

"It sucked, okay." She sputtered, holding herself tight. "It just sucked."

"I'm sorry," She looked up at his quiet voice. "I just realized I never said it. Maybe I should've started with that."

"You don't need to apologize. It upset me more than it should have and it shouldn't. You're the only person I have. I know that's a lot to put on you, but Kyle made it clear that if anyone befriends me they're in for torture and my mom is never home and my dad…" She stopped, not trusting herself to say more.

"I know, Sophie. I know that. I'm stupid and I forgot. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. You're my best friend too believe it or not. I don't trust anyone but you and I think that means something. I know it's more than leaving you at the school. You trusted me to be there and I wasn't and what if next time it's more serious. I understand why you're upset." He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I had a bad day as it was and that just added to it. It's not entirely your fault." She laughed and stood. He did the same.

"If it means anything I pulled a few strings and Kyle is letting you go to her party tomorrow night. I know you probably don't want to go, but it made me feel better knowing that you could if you wanted." He shrugged to himself.

"Hmm," Sophie hadn't been to a party before and there was no doubt that Kyle would have alcohol there. This would be Sophie's chance to let go and if she didn't like it, she wouldn't do it ever again. "I think I'll go." She said brightly.

"Really?" Matt smiled and Sophie nodded. He engulfed her in a great big hug. "I really am sorry." He said into her hair as he held her.

"I know." She let herself enjoy that moment realizing it had been ages since she'd hugged someone. It felt nice to be in the arms of someone that cared for her, even if he did screw up from time to time.

"This is great Sophie." He backed away a little, but his arms were still around her waist. "You'll have a good time, I promise. If you don't you can hate me forever, okay?" He gave her a big sloppy kiss on the forehead and let her go.

"Gross," She complained half heartedly as she wiped at her forehead.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight, okay? Wear something sexy."

"Dang, that means I'll have to dig my grandpa sweater from the bottom of my closet." She murmured. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, wear whatever you want, as long as you don't change your mind." She waved him off, wanting him to leave. If she was going to go to that damned party she wanted to get her homework done now instead of having to worry about it on Sunday.

"Okay, I'm out of here. I love you Soph." Matt gave her another hug before finally leaving. She really hoped she wasn't making a mistake going to this party.


	2. Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?

**Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?**

_"Penny for your thoughts_

_But a dollar for you insight_

_Or a fortune for your disaster_

_And I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank"_

She was on fire. The fire was deep, somehow underneath her skin, but it _burned_. She must be crazy because she would swear that it felt good. Her body was alight under the pale hands that caressed her. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to say no, to push him off, but she couldn't. Nothing bad could feel this good, could it? Her head fell back as soft lips touched her neck. The teeth that gently pulled at her skin begged her to utter one word.

"Nothing but pleasure," He promised. Of course she believed him. He hadn't even done anything, but she felt nothing but pleasure now. She wiggled underneath him, urging him to go on. He stilled her by grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the ground.

"Give me this Sophie." His breath was warm against her neck and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to say no.

"Yes." She whispered, surprised that her voice still worked. He looked up, his once beautiful eyes now fully black. She gasped, her fear kicking in in place of the pleasure. His face wasn't normal anymore, not human. The face that stared back at her was the face of a monster.

Sophie bolted upright in bed, her breathing heavy. She wiped the damp sweat from her forehead. She had had wacky dreams before, but this one was by far the worse. Lying in bed in the dark, she only felt empty, as though the only way for her to feel whole again was to say yes to the unknown man in her dream and let him have his way with her. Whatever that way was.

Sophie slipped out of her bed and grabbed her phone of her bedside table. It read seven o'clock. With a sigh, she stood up and went into the bathroom. Her brown hair hung limply a little below her shoulders. She had dark circles under her eyes which disturbed her otherwise pretty eyes. A dark shadow on her neck made her squint into the mirror. She flipped on her overhead light and gasped.

It wasn't more bruises, but instead something worse. As she fingered the hickey on her neck, she could just imagine her grandmother rolling over in her grave.

"This isn't happening." She muttered to herself, and then swore when the door bell rang from down stairs. She rushed down the steps two at a time and before she opened the door, casually covered her neck with her hand.

Almost immediately after opening the door, she shut it again, her cheeks going bright red. She opened to closet next to the door and shrugged on a jacket before she reopened the door. Kane stood outside, a small smile on his face as he took in her appearance.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked.

"Actually, I was." She let out a shaky laugh. Sophie hadn't expected to talk to Kane again. He'd made it quite clear earlier that he had no intention on being friends with her, so him showing up here made things... awkward.

"Would you like me to go?" Sophie could have sworn that he looked a bit disappointed. But perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

"No, uh, do you want to come inside?" Sophie's heart was pounding. She knew that there was probably some odd reason for Kane being here, but the thought of being alone with him somehow excited her.

"I don't think that's wise. You know, inviting strangers into your house. I'm sure your mother has taught you better than that."He said with a sly smile. Sophie blushed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"The porch then?"

"Perfect."

Sophie stepped out of her house, closing the door gently behind her. She gestured to the porch swing before sitting on it, waiting for Kane to take a seat next to her. She smiled up at him when he did.

"Sophie." Kane's eyes scanned over her. Taking in her bed-head, her long legs stretched out beneath her, and the shorts that barely covered them. She started to feel self-conscious. She pulled her legs up, wrapping her sweater over her bare skin. Kane smiled and looked up at her.

"I wanted to apologize. I think I was rude earlier when I said I didn't want to be your friend. As you know, I don't have the best reputation in the world."

"If you're worried about me getting hurt, you shouldn't. I can take care of myself." Sophie said defensively. Kane smiled and nodded.

"I don't doubt that Sophie. I just assumed that you get enough crap from Kyle and her posse, so why add to it by being friends with me? I thought I was saving you the trouble." He shrugged.

Sophie chewed her lip. He was right. Kyle made it her job to make Sophie the most miserable person in the world, but from what she saw Kyle didn't have a beef with Kane, so why would it be such a big deal?

"I think I should be allowed to pick my own friends." She looked up at Kane. "And I'd be more worried about Kyle going after you. Everyone that ever talked to me acted like I was the spawn of Satan the next time I saw them."

"I'm not worried about Kyle, we have an... arrangement or sorts. She stays out of my way, I stay out of hers. So they way I see it, if you're friends with me, she won't bother you anymore. That's why I'm here. I thought about it and it would be a crime to just let Kyle harass you." He looked up with a smile that made her stomach lurch.

"Okay, so we try this as friends. But, what do I tell Matt?" She sputtered, thinking of her best friend. Kane stood and shrugged.

"Tell him what you want, if he has a problem with it, I can talk to him."

Sophie stood too, wrapping her arms around her midsection. She wouldn't worry about Matt, it would do her some good to have more than one friend anyway.

"So, I'll talk to you later then." Sophie blinked up and him. His eyebrows pulled together as she spoke. He reached toward her and brushed her neck.

"I hear lemon juice gets rid of those." He smiled and then turned to walk to his car. Sophie felt her face turn red. She pulled up her sweater and shook her head. She had forgotten they were there, whatever they were. With her hand covering her neck, she went back inside and shut the door firmly behind her.

When Saturday came around, Sophie was in a panic. She had gone through her closet about ten times and still couldn't find a single thing to wear to the party. She had spent the better part of the day getting ready. She had already taken a shower, fixed her hair, and put on makeup, but without an outfit it was starting to look like Sophie was going to be staying home. When her cell phone rang, she abandoned her clothes and lied face down on her bed.

"What?" She grumbled into the phone.

"Okay, don't kill me, but Kyle's on her way to your house." Came Matthew's voice from the other end.

"What?!" Sophie sat up and somehow ended up rolling off the bed and thumping to the floor. "Matthew Pennington, what did you do?" She yelled into the receiver.

"All I did was tell her that I invited you. When she didn't bite my head of I assumed that she was okay with it. Then she called me this morning and said that she was going to you house." He sounded out of breath.

"You're not invited to my funeral." Sophie grumbled before hanging up on him. Just as she set down the phone, the bell rang. Sophie pushed off the ground and went to examine her face in the mirror. She had spent around two hours applying concealer to the bruises on her arms and the hickies on her neck, so now she looked less like a street walker. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, she threw on her robe and went down stairs to answer the door.

Kyle and her posse didn't wait for an invitation. They pushed past Sophie and into the waiting area.

"Nice house." Kyle smirked and turned to look at Sophie. "Matt informed me yesterday that he invited you over. And you're definitely not coming to my party like that." Her eyes roamed over Sophie. She snapped and two males came into the house behind her carrying garment bags and makeup trains. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

"Wait just a minute-" Sophie sputtered.

"Sophie, I'm letting you come to my party okay; I'm just not letting you show up in your man clothes. I'm here to help believe it or not. Now all you have to do is sit down and shut up."

By the time they were done with her, she looked like a different person. Her hair had been straightened and then curled again. They had removed her makeup and reapplied it, lining her eyes and lips. She had done as Kyle had asked and sat down and been quit. All the while Kyle had sat on Sophie's bed, filing at her nails like she didn't have a care in the world.

After they were finished with her makeup Kyle dressed her up like a real life Barbie doll. Sophie didn't even have time to be modest about being naked in front of the two males in the room because as soon as one dress was off another was being thrust on her.

"Okay, I think we're done. Have a look." Kyle pushed her in the direction of the full length mirror. With an irritated look at Kyle, Sophie stepped in front of the mirror and tried not to let her jaw hit the floor. Her normally wavy brown hair was now in perfect curls framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes were lined, heavy wings on the top and a subtle line on the bottom. Her lips were blood red and glossy. The dress was silver and dropped around mid-thigh length. It hung low in the front, but was taped to make sure it didn't go anywhere.

"Kyle-" She began before the girl in question cut her off.

"No need to thank me. Don't show up too early and don't show up too late." And with that she was gone, taking her posse with her.

Eight o'clock rolled around and Sophie was left sitting on her porch. There had been no word from Matthew after she spoke to him earlier. She eyed her watch and rolled her eyes. He was going to do it again. He was going to leave her. She crossed her legs to fight of the cold, telling herself that she would give him five more minutes until she went inside and washed off this ridiculous get up. Sophie had wondered if this was a big joke for Kyle.

When eight forty rolled around, Sophie sighed and went back inside. She walked into the kitchen, her high heels clacking against the linoleum, and got herself a glass of water. If this was a big joke of Kyle's, it seemed that she'd gone to a lot of trouble just to embarrass her and after the mishap with Matt, she doubted he'd let her down again. She checked her phone, and after finding no messages, went to plop down on the sofa.

Just as she was about to kick off her shoes, there was a knock at the front door.

"Kane." She sputtered when she opened it. It wasn't a disappointment to see him there, but she had expected it to be Matthew begging for forgiveness.

"You look… wow." He looked her up and down, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh," She bit her lip and tried to stop the blush that came to her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Matthew asked if I could pick you up. We made a sort of agreement." He said with a nod.

"Okay. Let me get my coat and we can go."

The party was in full swing. Kane guided her through it, his hand on the small of her back. He'd dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it. His blonde hair was sticking up in different directions which made Sophie wonder if he'd been with a girl before he'd gone to pick her up.

"Overwhelming, eh?" He said into her ear to be heard over the music.

"Very." She breathed.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Mingle, okay." He walked off, leaving her motionless in the middle of the dancing teenagers. Sophie chewed her lip and nudged in between the moving masses of bodies. She didn't stop until she reached the stairs. Upstairs was a lot less crowded, to her relief. As she walked a slow song came on. The voice was low and sad sounding, but it was something that Sophie felt herself slowly swaying to it. She stopped when hands grasped her waist. She was pulled back against a hard body and the person holding her breathed on her neck.

"Hey there sweetheart." Sophie couldn't recognize the voice, but from the way he slurred, she knew he was drunk.

"Let go." She ordered firmly, digging her nails into the hands on her waist. She heard him inhale and pull away. She didn't turn to look at him, but instead bolted down the stairs and into someone.

"You okay, Princess?" Once Sophie realized who it was she wrapped her arms around his waist and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not fit for parties, Matty." She shook her head and let go. She pulled back, taking time to look over her best friends face. His hair that was normally all prim and proper was a mess and his dark brown eyes seemed to be somewhere else. It definitely didn't match the smile he plastered on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you're doing fine. You look fantastic by the way." His eyes traveled over her and his gaze turned hungry. "Almost good enough to eat." He said with a smirk. Sophie laughed nervously, but she assumed the odd behavior was due to any alcohol he had consumed.

"How'd you get here anyway?" He asked, his face returning to normal.

"Kane picked me up. He said that you asked him to."

"I didn't. Stay away from his Soph, he's bad news. I'm glad to see you though." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked by her and up the stairs. He turned back, "I mean it Sophie, stay away from Kane. I'll take you home." Then he turned and went up the stairs, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

She felt sick. No, more disgusted. She understood Matthew's dislike for Kane, but demanding her to stay away from him was just not right. Sophie squared her shoulders, deciding to go after Matt and give him a piece of her mind.

She hiked up her dress, fisting the material in her hand, so she could walk better.

Sophie found herself going into the same room Matt had disappeared to. It was pitch black inside, making her fumble for the light switch. Once the light flicked on she was met by a horrible sight.

She couldn't tell who is was, or even _what_ it was. No, there was too much blood and gore covering the mass on the bed. A scream caught in her throat and she could almost hear her heart trying to escape from her chest. The only thing she seemed to be able to register was the activity going on behind her. The people in the house were screaming. The music that was gently beating was now a blaring roar that didn't sound human.

"Sophie!" Someone yelled, but she just blinked, unable to look away from the person on the bed. That couldn't be Matt, it was impossible. Someone shook her, taking her away from the darkness that was about to envelop her.

"Sophie," Kane's green eyes were bright. He grasped her knees and leaned over her from her spot on the ground. _'How did I get down here?'_ She wondered silently.

"We need to get out of here." Kane pulled her up and yanked her out of the bedroom.

"Matt-" She began, her voice too weak to be hear over the roar of everyone else in the house.

"He's gone." His voice was small too, but she heard it. How could she not register those two words that made her world come crashing down? Just the finality of them made her knees weak. She sunk on the stairs, but Kane didn't stop. He just picked her up and kept going.

The rest of the house was chaos.

There were dark forms running, far too fast for her to see any of their features, and picking up kids. They'd bow their heads over their victims and caress their necks. When they came back up their mouths were red and their eyes were pure black.

Everything just felt so surreal. This couldn't really be happening could it? She asked herself. But it didn't seem like a dream and the screams coming from people around her were too real to be any joke.

Before she knew it she was out in the cool night air. Kane set her down and grabbed her face in his hands.

"Sophie." He spoke calmly, and for a moment she wondered how. "Look at me." She did as he said, stopping her eyes from wandering to the people getting mowed down by the men in cloaks.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head and looked away.

"For what?" It wasn't like this was his fault. He couldn't have done this. Whatever this was.

"I need you to remember." His green eyes sparkled, but there was something behind them that frightened her. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against her.

Just before he broke her neck.

* * *

**Whoa, sorry it took so long, but I just went through this stage where I couldn't write anything.  
**

**Anywhose, tell me whatcha think and I'll be coming out with two new stories in the near future so please look out for those c:  
**

**-Fuzzy  
**


End file.
